une aide innatendue
by Clmc6
Summary: (défi Mary Sue)L'aventure de Guillemot et de ses amis a travers le monde incertain
1. guillemot

_Guillemot_

Guillemot ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il regarda alentour mais ne parvint à trouver ses amis. « Hé bien, ce monde Incertain est vraiment très... incertain ! », déclara-t-il.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, quand soudain il se rappela le sortilège qu'il avait proféré pour entrer dans ce monde. Le garçon d'Ys réfléchit longuement. Il se souvint qu'à l'instant de prononcer ce sortilège une voix si claire l'avait fait frisonner. Celle-ci lui disait : « Tu te trompes Guillemot, tu oublies quelque chose ! » Mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. La nuit tombait à présent, et l'esprit de Guillemot demeuré confus. Il choisit de remettre son départ pour Yadigar au lendemain où il pourrait peut-être retrouver ses amis. En attendant il chargeait la nuit de lui porter conseil.

Au matin, Guillemot avait grand faim, ses provisions étaient frugales. Il étudia de près sa carte, et selon lui il devait se trouver au beau milieu des collines mouvantes. Une petite pensée vint lui réchauffer le cœur : ses amis et lui avait eu le temps, avant de franchir la porte du monde Incertain, d'effectuer le partage des pierres précieuses et des manteaux de petit homme de Virdu. Aucun d'entre-eux ne serait donc tout à fait démuni. Et c'était cette même voix claire qui l'y avait incité.


	2. Coralie

_Coralie_

Coralie s'éveilla dans une petite tente emplie de coffres pleins d 'étoffes anciennes et de boites à bijoux qui semblaient avoir effectué un long voyage sous l'eau. Il faisait noir, très noir, et Coralie dut laisser un moment à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la l'obscurité. La jeune fille aperçut une vielle lampe à huile qu'elle alluma de sa dernière allumette, ouvrit les pans de la tente, et le clapotis des vagues lui parvint. Elle était très inquiète, très fatiguée. Coralie décida donc de se reposer et d'attendre le jour dans son abris avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce fut. Bercée par le ressac, la jeune fille s'endormit. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la tente. Une jeune fille aux grands yeux la dévisageait. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses yeux étonnement clairs étaient comme recouverts d'un voile translucide. La jeune fille dit : « Papa ! Papa ! Viens voir ! Vite ! C'est sans doute une _pachahn_! » Arrivant en courant, son père répondit : « Doucement Matsi... Bonjour jeune étrangère, qui es-tu ? d'où viens-tu ? Parles-tu le ska ? » Intimidée, Coralie répondit par l'affirmative. « Oh papa... puis-je la garder avec moi ? demanda Matsi. - Oui, entendu, mais nous la débarquerons de notre radeau en abordant la côte. - Merci papa, lança Matsi entraînant Coralie jouer dans l'eau. » Coralie demanda alors à sa jeune compagne : « Où sommes-nous Matsi ? - Nous voguons sur la mer des brûlures, dit la jeune fille. Nous appartenons au Peuple de la Mer, nous vivons sur des radeaux, comme celui sur lequel nous sommes à présent. - Pourquoi Mer des Brûlure ? interrogea Coralie, inquiète. - Ces sont les méduses qui l'habitent, les bruleuses, dont la contact brulant s'avère mortel pour les hommes, qui lui donnent son nom, répondit Matsi d'un air soudainement grave. - Mais alors, c'est dangereux de se mettre à l'eau ? Mais non, tant que nous gardons l'œil ouvert et ne nous éloignons pas des radeaux ! dit Matsi en la poussant à l'eau. Elle jouèrent joyeusement ensemble jusqu'à l'épuisement. « Attention, voilà des bruleuses ! cria Matsi. - Vite remontons ! dit Coralie. Ne t'inquiètes-pas, tant que nous sommes sur les radeaux, nous ne craignons rien, lui dit calmement Matsi. - Oh, regarde là-bas, fit Coralie, un garçon est dans l'eau ! - Avec les bruleuses, il est perdu, dit laconiquement Matsi en tournant les talons. - Mais c'est Romaric, il nous faut le sauver ! - On ne peut pas, trancha Matsi. »

Coralie, depuis toute petite avait toujours eu peur de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la gelée, une sorte de « gelatophobie ». Les méduses en faisaient évidemment partie, les bruleuses ne feraient pas exception. Impuissante, elle allait détourner le regard quand elle entendit une voix : « Plonge Coralie ! Plonge ! ». Comme porter par une force mystérieuse, elle plongea sans plus réfléchir. La voix se fit entendre à nouveau : « Nage sous l'eau ! » Coralie obéit et échappa ainsi à une brûlure fatale. Elle saisit Romaric par le bras sans mot dire. « Que fais-tu là, dit Romaric stupéfait. - Nous n'avons pas le temps, fait comme moi ! répondit Coralie. » Ils plongèrent, évitèrent les bruleuses, et se firent hissés, sains et saufs sur le radeau. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Romaric fit passer un véritable interrogatoire à son amie. « Bon... fit la jeune fille, à ton tour de me conter tes aventures. - Et bien moi, rien de passionnant comparer à toi. Je vais faire court. Je me suis éveillé sur une plage, et me suis dis que je croiserai bien vite des Gommons. Mais j'ai alors entendu une voix m'intimant de demeurer sur la plage et d'y attendre ma chance. Ce que je fit. C'est alors que je vit passer le radeau, pile au moment où des gommons arrivèrent pour m'attaquer. J'allais m'enfuir par les terres quand la voix me dit de plonger. Tu connais la suite. »


	3. ambre

_Ambre_

Ambre se réveilla avec un incroyable mal de tête. « Humm, que m'est-il arrivé ? marmonna-t-elle. » Elle était-là, au beau milieu des Collines mouvantes, sans la moindre idée de la direction qu'il lui faudrait prendre quand elle aurait enfin recouvré ses esprits. Il était urgent de se ressaisir, d'agir. Elle étudia la carte avec soin dès que sa migraine le lui permit, puis pris la direction du nord. Trois jours plus tard, à court de provisions, elle aperçut une caravane au loin qui croiserait bientôt sa route. Une aubaine, pensa-t-elle. Mais sitôt les nomades rejoints, ceux-ci se montrèrent sous leur vrai jour et lui sautèrent dessus, tels les bandits qu'ils étaient. Plus nombreux, plus forts, ces derniers eurent tôt fait de la ligoter pieds et poings. Alors qu'elle étudiait mentalement toutes sortes de ruses pour ce défaire de ses liens et fausser compagnie à ces mauvais bougres, une voix lui conseilla de ne rien faire de tel. « Avec eux, tu seras en sécurité, et seras très vite rendu à bon port. Patiente, le moment de l'évasion n'est pas venu... Arrivée à Yadigar, il sera temps de mettre tes talents à profit. », lui dit la voix.


	4. gontrand

_Gontrand_

Quand Gontrand s'éveilla, il était entouré de fioles, potions et autres livres de magie. Un chaudron ronronnait. « Bienvenu chez Gargamelle ! », se dit-il en lui même. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Quelqu'un montait un escalier, sans doute dissimulé derrière cette porte close. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours : une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'à-pic vertigineux de la tour dans laquelle il avait ouvert les yeux était sa seule issue. Son vertige lui interdisait a priori toute retraite par là ! Pourtant une voix l'y encouragea, une voix si persuasive qu'il fut stupéfait de se voir lui obéir, comme charmé, malgré lui. Gontrand désescalada pierre à pierre cette impressionnante tour comme si jamais il n'eut connu le vertige de sa vie, avec une agilité étonnante. Chemin faisant vers Yadigar, il rencontra un colosse fort aimable qui lui proposa de lui servir de guide et compagnon.


	5. yadigar

_Yadigar_

Tous rendus dans la ville, les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, et grand le soulagement. Pourtant la liesse fut de courte durée. Ils apprirent bien vite qu'ils étaient tous recherchés pour crime contre la couronne. La ronde des patrouilles et les hommes en armes du roi resserrèrent bien vite leur étau. Nos héros trouvèrent refuge dans une petite échoppe où leur présence fut bien vite connue. Déjà les gardes royaux étaient à la porte. L'aventure semblait devoir prendre fin là quand une femme en armure leur apparut, comme tombée du ciel. Elle avait les cheveux blanc et le teint si lumineux que le soleil même aurait paru bien terne en comparaison. Tous ouvraient de grands yeux ronds mais personne n'osait parler. Au premier mot d'elle, tout le monde reconnut la voix. « Je suis venu vous sauver, dit-elle. - Qui êtes-vous ? tenta Guillemot. - Peu importe qui je suis, c'est vous qu'il me faut sauver. Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, j'ordonne que vous repartiez là d'où vous venez ! » Puis tout disparut.

Guillemot s'éveilla au doux chant des oiseaux du Pays d'Ys...


End file.
